


As Fate Would Have it

by sweetteasensei



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, bear with me, idk - Freeform, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetteasensei/pseuds/sweetteasensei
Summary: Helen and Jane, two scientists that have yet to meet.But let's pretend, for a moment that they do.
Relationships: Helen Cho/Jane Foster (Marvel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	As Fate Would Have it

It is in the nature of humans to try and take control, whether it be of others, or their own lives. And they like to think that they succeed, when opposition ceases and struggles end. They think that because they make choices of their own, they have taken control of their own fate.

Perhaps they are right- it is relative, after all. But what if that is fate’s plan? Everything you do, no matter how strange it may be, has been predetermined by fate, no matter what version of it you believe in.

And this way, it becomes possible for you to pass the same person, over and over again, and yet never meeting. Coming  _ so  _ close to crossing paths, only to miss the contact point. Never meeting, and never noticing the possibilities that could come from the confrontation. To meet someone is a blessing- and yet it is one that often goes unnoticed.

Such was the situation that Helen and Jane- though they didn’t know it- were in. They were both genius scientists- the top of their fields, respectively- and yet they never met. Helen and Jane both interacted with the same group of people on a regular basis, but for some reason never managed to meet.

Both of them were, for lack of a better term, workaholics. Helen was always absorbed into her work, looking into synthetic material and tissue regeneration, whereas Jane was obsessed with Einstein-Rosen bridges and hyperspace. Both scientists were prone to late nights studying their respective fields, constantly working towards another breakthrough despite having already made many in the past.

With these working conditions, both Helen and Jane didn’t have much of a social life. But one day, as fate would have it, they both ended up in the same lab, at the same time, on the same day.

Both of them had just run a couple of ideas in their head that night, and, upon realizing those ideas had promise, had stayed in the lab instead of retiring for the day like a normal person would. A couple of hours had passed, and eventually, Helen came to the realization that it was just her and another woman left in the lab.

A closer inspection proved that the woman was, in fact, Dr. Jane Foster, the world-leading astrophysicist. Perhaps, on another night, Helen would have introduced herself, and greeted Dr. Foster, but as it was, her research was calling, and so Helen let herself be reabsorbed into her work.

It took another hour before Jane came to the same realization- though her reaction was significantly different. 

As soon as she realized that she was  _ in the same room  _ as Dr. Helen Cho, world-renowned geneticist, Jane dropped her pen with a noticeable clatter. Helen turned around with raised eyebrows to see Jane fumbling around on the ground, reaching for the pen. When she stood back up, Jane blushed, seeing that Helen was watching.

“Doctor Cho!” Jane exclaimed hurriedly. “It’s nice to meet you- your work in genetics is legendary.”

After a beat of silence, Helen gave a small smile. “It’s nice to meet you too, Doctor Foster. I’ve heard of your exploration of Einstein-Rosen bridges- it’s quite fascinating.”

Jane blushed again-  _ this had better not become a habit _ \- and tried to brush it off with a smile. “Please, call me Jane.”

“Then you must call me Helen.”

Jane nodded- perhaps a tad too eagerly- and gestured to Helen’s work. “What are you working on? Another project?”

Helen laughed- a beautiful sound, thought Jane- and grinned. “As a matter of fact, yes. Multiple projects, in fact. I’m sure you understand that.”

“All too well, sadly.”

“Mind telling me what they are?”

“If it won’t bore you to death, I’ll be glad to explain them.”

“Please do,” Jane smiled. “I’m sure they’re all lovely.”  _ Like you. _

A look of confusion flashed across Helen’s face. “I beg your pardon?” Jane froze.

“Oh, shoot. Did I say that out loud? Sorry, I didn’t mean to...” her ramble was cut off when Helen walked over to place a hand on hers.

“It’s fine,” Helen smiled, reaching out to brush a lock of hair behind Jane’s ear. “You’re quite lovely too.”

Jane stared into Helen’s deep gaze, and for a moment, could almost believe it. 


End file.
